


Anthy Rents a Car

by an_unassuming_username



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: bad bad driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_unassuming_username/pseuds/an_unassuming_username
Summary: Post-series. If you're traveling the world to find your lover, you might as well do it with a car.Anthy attempts to drive.Attempts.





	Anthy Rents a Car

Anthy smooths the key between her shaking fingertips. She traces the groove down the middle over and over, trying to convince herself that the simple motion can grant her the confidence she sorely needs.

"It's a used rental, but we've kept it smoke free and it gets great mileage." Says the car dealer. "You'll get a long ways with this model."

The model he gestures to is a far cry from Akio's red hotrod, but it's a welcome change. The humble Honda Civic waits for her in the lot like a chauffeur at a front door. It's strange that something so graceless and dull could feel inviting. It blunts the gnawing thought that she'll be driving on her own. Still...

"Is it... a safe car?" Anthy asks. Chu Chu pokes out of her purse and nuzzles her hand.

"Yes miss, one of the safest in its class! If you're still looking for something sturdier, we could show you some trucks, but I'm afraid none of them are pink either --"

"Oh no, that's alright. May I try it first?"

"Of course!"

As she walks out of the rental dealership, she tries to tune out the presence of all the other cars. Someone revs the engine of a mustang four feet away and Anthy spins, arm instinctively twitching to reach out and duck behind Ute–

She plants her feet on the asphalt and slowly breathes. A parked car can't hurt her. Besides, she's doing it to find Her. Trains, cabs, and bicycles with charming straw baskets can only carry her so far for so many miles in so much time. Besides, she wants to know what it's like. She wants to be the opposite of a passenger. She picks herself up and walks again.

The car seems so heavy and solid to her up close. When she slides into the front seat, the tan pleather has been softened by the sun and it clings to the back of her legs where her powder pink coat doesn't quite reach. The smell of warm copper and hot gasoline slams her back in time to a neverending stretch highway lit with dim lamp posts. The ruthless throb of churning pistons echoes through her body and she wants to rip out her own muscles to make it stop. That wind is back on her face, his baritone lays over the roar of the car with commands. His hand is reaching for the key and before she's taken again, she jams it into the ignition with a spiteful triumph that cuts through everything. Anthy grips the steering wheel with white knuckles and twists the key, muscles hard as stone and braced for the violent thrum of the engine. 

It comes as a gentle putter. 

The tension flies out and Anthy straightens up. She's not sure what to do without that edge of danger, but the confusion that replaces it gives her pause. She's really not a passenger anymore. And that means... 

"Oh... Oh!" She lifts her foot from the brake and the quick, hesitant lurch forward makes her slam it back down. This continues for three minutes. 

Anthy giggles in hysteric panic, both feet locked down on the brake, and reconsiders the benefits of taking the train when the salesman tap-tap-taps his knuckle against the window. Anthy smooths her skirt with one sweaty hand and rolls down the window with the other.

"I'm just testing the brakes, I apologize!"

"Miss, I have to be in the car with you when you're test driving."

"...Ah." Her emotions feel heavier. The gentleman slips into the passenger seat.

"First time renting, eh? You're about my daughter's age, aren't you? Sixteen?"

Anthy smiles. "A bit older."

"Well, good on ya. It's scary driving a car you're not used to."

Her next grin is just a shade more amused. "It is, isn't it?" From that point on, she tunes him out. It's like he's not even there.

When they enter traffic, the stuttering stops and the ride is smooth as silk. Three laps around the block and Anthy makes up her mind that yes, this would be the perfect thing for a roadtrip, though she doesn't disclose where she's going.

"A little sightseeing before college?" The salesman says with waggling eyebrows.

"Almost. I'm meeting someone close to me." Anthy coos. He deflates somewhat, but thinks it doesn't show.

"Ahh, lucky guy! Welp, safe travels lil' lady." 

Chu Chu climbs up on the car's console and prepares a small bed for his next nap. As she starts the car, Anthy tugs the tree-shaped air freshener off of the rearview window and suddenly, a thought pops in. She ruffles through her bag and plucks out the one non-essential item she took from Ohtori, slightly folded from being crushed by several other objects. 

Anthy tucks a polaroid into the console until it stands upright: the only photograph of her and Utena. Like Utena with her ring, Juri with her locket, and Wakaba with her leaf, it's the one physically tangible thing that Anthy has to remember her. And when they meet again, she thinks, she'll fill up her world with memories of their lives together.

 

Anthy taps the rear-end of a Volkswagon before she leaves the parking lot.


End file.
